disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane Watson' is a supporting character in the Marvel animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. She is Peter Parker's childhood best female friend. She has a heavy interest in journalism, unfortunately, that may get her working for J. Jonah Jameson, the jerk who always hates the web-head. One things for sure is that she always has Peter's back. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Physical appearance Mary Jane is a caucasian slender red-headed girl with green eyes and red lipstick, she is several inches shorter than Peter. She wears a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie and a white t-shirt keeping them tucked into her medium blue colored jeans with which she wears a large brown belt. Every-now-and-then she wears a dark green hoodie, a dark grey t-shirt, and light blue colored jeans. When she is cooking she wears an apron. In season 2 she wears a black shirt, a blue hoodie, blue jeans and brown shoes. Personality Mary Jane seems to be a caring person as she cares about both Harry and Peter both however there is a hint of romance between Mary Jane and Peter as a result of their history together and the time when they were 12 and decided to get "serious". She is also seen to be very commited to her strive to be a journalist going as far as putting her life and Harry's to get coverage of the battle between Spidey and his team against Venom and the enduring battle between Hulk and Spider-Man against Zzzax. Mary Jane seems to be seriously focused on her future and plans after high school. She has been shown to befriend people very quickly, such as when she befriended Nova shortly after he came to Midtown High School and has an abundant awkwardness when talking to the rest of Spider-Man's teammates. Relationships Peter Parker Peter Parker is Mary Jane's childhood best friend, they grew up together and, according to Peter, have been best friend since they were kids. When they were younger, they decided to run away together but couldn't cross the street. At 12, they decided to get serious but it apparently seemed to weird for them. History Early Life Mary Jane has been dear friends with Peter since they were kids and attempted to get serious when they turned 12. It proved to be too much for them and they became great friends. Present After the battle with Trapster, Mary Jane reviewed a report by John Jameson, anxious to get her big break as a journalist. She told this to Peter, who isn't a fan of the idea. She would later be present when The Frightful Four (sans Trapster) attacked their school, when Harry took a blow for her. She later informed Peter she wished to interview Spider-Man and Peter considered giving her an exclusive but feels she will determine already if it is him. Further on, she befriended Nova, Spider-man's superhero ally much to Peter chargrin. She called Peter (as Spider-Man) when he was battling Doombots, along with his other teammates. She called Peter again after the crisis was averted, demanded to give Nova his homework. Peter, tired after his battle, caved in and gave the phone to Nova. She went to Harry's party and was confronted by Peter, who invited his teammates, in disguise as their alter egos. She and Harry went after the Venom symbiote arrived to get a coverage much to Harry's dismay, she was saved by Spider-Man and his teammates. Mary Jane talked to Peter and Harry about Spider-Man. Mary Jane gave a reason on why Harry could possibly be Spider-Man, but, was shut down when Peter gave her a lecture about what Spider-Man's webbings were made from. She also was present when Principal Coulson made an announcement that there would be a new coach replacing the injured original one. Mary Jane finally got Spider-Man to agree to an interview, she went to school and recorded her friends asking questions about the interview. She interviewed Spider-Man on the rooftops and asked him several questions before Hulk seemingly attacked Manhattan. Spider-Man web-slinged her down with him. She watched as Spider-Man attacked Hulk and was bounced easily. Spider-Man saved her camera and took her underneath into a subway station. Spider-Man locked her out of the station via webbing the entrance. She then sacrificed her camera to save Manhattan from Zzzax. Spider-Man then cradled her after finding her under the rumble. She turned the footage into the Daily Bugle and was with Peter when they sent her a new camera. In Peter's daydream, Mary Jane went to the movies with him only for various supervillians such as Wizard, to surround them in the theater. She then, questioned his reasoning for telling everyone his secret identity. When Peter switched bodies with Wolverine, she asked who she thought was Peter if he was okay. Wolverine in Peter's body proceeded to try and flirt with her. Mary Jane was disgusted and quickly got away from him. Mary Jane went to the Daily Bugle at the same time that Spider-Man, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Luke Cage were on stakeout for the Beetle to protect J. Jonah Jameson's life. She made her way past Iron Fist and Luke Cage by criticizing their attempt to stop her from going into the building. She got past Nova, by asking him to escort her out and then, pushing him out of the way, so that she and Peter could get through the elevator. The two went to the front office, Peter told her that the interview was to take place in a room. He then lured her into a room, she was mad at first, but, it turned out that J. Jonah Jameson's monitor was in the room. She told him of several of her future plans and interest for the Daily Bugle, before the Beetle tried to shoot her. Spider-Man stopped him. After Beetle was stopped, J. Jonah Jameson criticized and nagged about Spider-Man before Mary Jane turned off the monitor. She thanked Spider-Man before he and his teammates left. After the ordeal was over, she told Peter that she finally got to do an interview with J. Jonah Jameson, making the trip, at least to her, worth it. Powers and Abilities Mary Jane has no powers of her own but sure knows how to defend herself as she put the hurt on Trapster who tried to take her hostage, and flirted with her. Appearances *101. "Great Power" *102. "Great Responsibility" *103. "Doomed" *104. "Venom" *106. "Why I Hate the Gym" *107. "Exclusive" *108. "Back in Black" *110. "Freaky" *111. "Venomous" (cameo) *116. "Beetle Mania" *121. "I Am Spider-Man" *125. "Revealed" *209. "House Arrest" Background in other media *In the comics Mary Jane hasn't ever considered to be a photographer. In the comics it was Peter Parker who worked for the Daily Bugle. *This is Mary Jane Watson's sixth animated appearance. Previous versions include Spider-Man (1967), Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man Unlimited, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series and The Spectacular Spider-Man. External Links *Mary Jane Watson on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:News Reporters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Iconic characters